


“I’ve heard what they say about you.”

by amosanguis



Series: they came for the sexy times, they stayed because they died [6]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, OTP: we're more like lovers, POV Alternating, Suicide (but Deadpool sooo), author will edit when she's sober, short scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had known better.</p><p>Or, Deadpool works hard to win Spider-Man’s affection, trust, and respect and the one time Spider-Man trusts him, it leads to a death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I’ve heard what they say about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> “-y-” indicates a POV shift

-z-

 

Wade kills himself a lot these days.

 

-y-

 

He’d known better.

 

-x-

 

“I’ve heard what they say about you,” Spider-Man says, crossing his arms and refusing to back away from where Deadpool was leaning in too close.

“All lies, I can assure you,” Deadpool says, his wide grin obvious under his mask.

 

-x-

 

He’d _fucking_ known better.

And if Peter hadn’t been choking in his own blood – he’d tell Wade just how much he hated him, how much of this was Wade’s fault.  Or, he _would_ if Wade had been here like he was _fucking supposed to be_.

 

-x-

 

“Just because you do one good thing, doesn’t mean you’re no longer the villain here,” Spider-Man says.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Deadpool answers with a wink.  “Besides, I don’t want to be a hero, we’ve gone over this.  I just don’t mind occasionally saving your cute little butt, okay?”

Peter snorts, but still lets Deadpool get away.

 

-

 

“It’ll grow back, promise,” Wade says, obviously pretending to not be in as much pain as he was.

It was infuriating.

“I _know_ it’ll grow back,” Peter yells, trying to ignore the scent of burning flesh, “but it was still a dumb thing to do.”

“I saved three kids!”

“You blew up an entire apartment building!”

“Yeah, to distract the burglar!”

Peter lets out a noise of frustration and forces himself to just jump off the rooftop before he picked a real fight with Deadpool.

 

-

 

Wade gets better about saving people without destroying nearby buildings, but Peter never lets himself forget that Wade’s a pendulum – swinging towards one direction for a time, before abruptly swinging towards another.

He just hopes it doesn’t happen yet, Peter needs a favor.

 

-

 

“I’m trusting you,” Peter says.

“I’ll be there, Spidey,” Wade says, voice high with excitement and the eyes of his mask wide with glee.  “You can count on me, I’ll be there.”

“We’ll see.  I know what they say about you.”

“All lies, I can assure you.”

 

-x-

 

Peter’s drowning on dry land and no one’s coming for him – not this time.

He’d fucking known better.

 

-y-

 

Wade puts his head through a wall, once, twice.  He screams as he tries to tear himself out of his skin.

The boxes try to outshout each other, try to outshout the dozens of other voices in his head.  The pink box, Preston, bless her, was trying to tell him something – something important, but her words were always drowning out by the white box.

And the bunnies.

There were bunnies all over his apartment.

Wade puts his head through the wall again.

 

-

 

When Wade realizes what’s happened, he forces himself to keep moving.

He forces himself to pretend that Spidey – that the so very young Peter Parker – meant nothing to him.

 

-

 

Wade kills himself a lot this days.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
